Strangers Like Me
by aminmela
Summary: Set after the events of Avengers 2012, Loki makes an unexpected friend while incarcerated.


**Summary:** Set after the events of Avengers 2012, Loki makes an unexpected friend while incarcerated.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction, I do not own any of the characters or the images used for the mood board above. Credit to the original owners and artists.

 **Word Count:** 5684

 **Author Note:** This fic was inspired by the song 'Strangers Like Me' from the Disney movie Tarzan. Particularly this verse:

Every gesture  
Every move that she makes  
Makes me feel like never before  
Why do I have this growing need to be beside her  
There are some emotions that I never knew  
Some for the world far beyond this place  
Beyond the trees, above the clouds  
I see before me a new horizon

The slamming of a door and shuffling feet past his cell woke the God of mischief. He looked up in time to see four guards frog-marching a young woman into the cell next to his.

He turned his head, mildly interested in this new development, as Thor had never deemed him stable enough to give him a neighbour that he could see. The girl stumbled as they pushed her inside, she righted herself and rushed forward as they slammed the barrier in place. Her lips curled in a feral growl, and the guards turned away, stoic as ever. As soon as their backs were turned her fierce expression faltered, she unballed her fists and stared at the ground outside for a time.

Loki watched her curiously, she certainly wasn't from Asgard, even in complete stillness there was something otherworldly about her. Her fiery red hair spilled forward to hide her eyes, and her delicate fingers twitched at her side. It almost looked like she was incanting. He sat up slowly to get a better look, but his movement registered in her peripherals. Her head whipped up and she glared at him for a second before she turned away and stalked to the back of her cell.

A small smile touched his lips, she was Ljósálfar, a light-elf. Her ethereal grace gave her away even before he caught a glimpse of the tips of her ears which poked from beneath her hair as she swung round. He lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, things were about to get interesting around here.

Loki was impressed by her resolve, she didn't move from that cramped position at the back of her cell for hours. The next time she did was just before they brought meals for the prisoners.

He was reading one of the books his mother brought for him, when she suddenly stood in his peripheral. He lowered the book to see what she was doing. Her face lifted to the ceiling, and she followed something all the way down to the corner of the cell where they would lift the barrier to slide the food inside. When the guards came, she was sitting on her feet, as though in prayer. Her head was bowed and her hands were by her sides, resting palm down on the floor.

The guards had a routine, one he had memorised, and even tested one or two times himself. Magic couldn't escape his cell, and his efforts had fallen through each time. He watched her carefully, eager to see if she would try something.

As the guard placed her food on the floor through the gap, the girl moved. She threw her hands forward, and great vines flew across the space between herself and the door. They wrapped around the guard's wrist and held him tight. He cried out and the other guards leapt away from their own duties to aid the poor man. Out of nowhere a red streak leapt forward in the form of a fox and descended on the guard's hand. His cries grew even louder and he wrenched his hand away as the barrier shot up, severing the vines and scalding the guard's fingers in the process.

The girl cried out in pain and the vines shot back into her body, the fox yipped and ran back to its mistress. She fell back and shuffled against the wall to cradle her left hand. Her cries had been so sharp, so piercing and otherworldly, that all the prisoners had dropped to the ground and covered their ears. Loki flinched and crouched down, but kept watching as the little fox, which seemed to be made from pure light, nuzzled the girl's hand and then curled up in her lap and vanished from sight.

She was clearly hurt, but Loki could no longer hear her whimpering. He slowly got back to his feet and crept to the edge of his cell.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

Her back was to him, on the opposite end of the cell to where theirs joined, but he knew she heard him. Her shoulders tensed up, and she shifted so she was huddled away from him.

His brows puckered, "Let me see that, I may be able to help you."

She started to unravel, slowly like a blossom in spring, and shuffled towards him. He held his breath, terrified of frightening her away again. She sat before him, her legs crossed beneath her to the side, and she lifted her eyes to his. He knelt down carefully, and leant as close as the barrier would allow. Her eyes were a startling blue, like azurite gems set against her luminescent face. Those eyes were wide and frightened now, full of pain. She looked down, and he followed her gaze to the arm she clutched.

She opened her fingers to let him see, and he sucked in a breath. Her arms were tattooed with living light, vines reminiscent of the ones she turned on the guards moved under her skin. He studied them carefully, and found the source of her pain. It wasn't a physical injury, the vines had been severed magically, by the cursed barrier when the guards slammed it closed.

Frigga taught him of such things, but he wasn't strong enough to heal her, this was magic of the old world. He looked up at a loss, and she met his eyes hopefully. He shook his head slightly, and she hissed and turned away.

"Wait," He said, "that is no normal wound, I can help you, but not from in here."

She turned her head to glare at him. "How?" She said, her voice deeper than he expected from such a delicate being.

He held up his hands, "If we can get out of here, get away from these walls that contain our powers, then I can heal you. Or at least take you to someone who can."

She frowned at him, and pursed her lips as she thought. Loki watched her, his breathing uneven as he waited for her to decide. Finally she nodded, and turned her back to him. She looked as she had the first day, and this time he could hear her muttering to herself. It was too low and fast for him to understand, but he knew she was speaking her own language, as it is one formed from nature itself and he could feel it deep inside rumbling alongside his soul.

He sat back on his haunches, unwilling to leave her just yet. When she finished her incantation, she rolled her shoulders and breathed a little easier. She fell back and mirrored his relaxed position, though she looked ready to pounce at the slightest hint of trouble.

"What is your name?" He asked softly.

She turned to look at him, considering her answer carefully. "Names have power, too much to be given so freely Laufeyson." Loki flinched at her casual knowledge of his past. "You may call me Fenna."

He smiled inwardly, thrilled to learn even the smallest thing about his mysterious neighbour. He wanted her to say more, her accent was strange, but beautiful. Her voice rolled over him like a dream, enchanting him in ways he had forgotten existed.

"I am honoured to meet you, Fen."

She glared at him, " _Fenna_." She emphasised, "Do not assume we are friends, _frost giant_ , I require your help. We will need to work together to leave this place. That is all."

Loki nodded, unable to help the smirk that touched his lips. "As you wish."

He covered himself in magic, and sent an avatar of himself to stand and walk over to his bed to carry on reading. Fenna stared at the ground, the hard set of her jaw unchanging until 'his' back was turned. She peeked to the side, saw that he was otherwise occupied, and her posture crumpled in on itself as she relaxed and gave in to her pain. She shuffled back to sit on the floor by the wall. His cell was the only one with a bed, and he cursed Thor silently, wishing he could at least give her a decent night's sleep.

She looked at the food by her door for a time, and then whispered something as she reached into the air. The tray slid across the floor, coming to rest by her side. She investigated the contents of the plate with a small pucker in her brows. He chuckled silently, and sent his avatar to retrieve his own food, merging it with his true self as he picked the tray from the floor. He went over to his desk and sat down to eat his meal while he thought.

Hers was the magic of Alfheim, at its core was the essence of nature itself. There was no way of telling how strong she was, but judging by her show earlier, he could assume she was pretty powerful. How could he use their combined strength to free themselves?

He was awakened sometime in the night by the sweetest birdsong, it called to him, and he gladly followed it.

"Loki?" she called softly, he sat up abruptly, recognising her voice instantly.

His own cell, and hers, were dark, apart from the small light that flickered in from the dimmed lights of the walkway. He peered into her cell, slipped his feet from the bed and walked over to the divide.

"Fenna?" he asked into the dark.

She smiled, her eyes lighting up as she realised that he couldn't see her.

"Here." She said, slipping the mask of indifference back in place.

Loki stepped back, suddenly noticing her slender form leaning against the wall right beside him through the barrier.

He frowned and rubbed his eyes, "What's wrong?"

She beckoned him closer, and he leant down so her lips were by his ear. "It is safe to talk now, the other prisoners are asleep."

He turned to face her, and crossed his arms. "They couldn't hear us before."

She shrugged, "Maybe not, but it is better to plot in the dark is it not?"

He raised an eyebrow, "And what would we be plotting?"

"Our escape." She looked at him as though he were mad. Loki placed a hand under his chin, shrugged and shook his head. The elf lifted from the wall and stood before him, a full foot shorter than him as she looked up in shock. "You have forgotten?"

Loki tapped his fingers, but couldn't help the smile that curved his lips. Fenna blinked, the motion itself a warning, and Loki chuckled.

"You are making a joke?" She asked with a frown.

"Well it's understandable to be a little bit foggy when one is woken so late at night."

"I woke you? Why were you sleeping? There is nothing to make you tired in this cell, you will grow fat."

He stared at her, incredulous, and self-consciously touched his belly. Fenna smiled, and then giggled at his expression. "I too can make jokes."

He stared at her, her laugh was beautiful, the way it lit up her face with ethereal beauty.

"There will be time for more jokes later," she said, and Loki shook his head. What an odd little creature. "Now we must plan."

"Yes, on that note, I don't suppose you have any clever ideas tucked up your sleeve?"

Fenna shook her head, "This is your home, yes? Can you not call your brother and make him come inside that cell with you? Then when he is distracted you can smack his head on the wall and run away?"

Loki nodded, "Sure, sure, that may have worked once."

"Yes, then it can work now?"

"No, I don't think so." He said. He cleared his throat and looked at the floor. "I may have tried that trick one too many times before."

Fenna raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Loki smiled as he remembered all those times the simplest trick worked on Thor, how could they have grown so far apart? Fenna noticed him slip away into thought, his face became a mask of sadness.

"What if I am the one who calls him?" she asked to bring him back.

Loki snapped back to the present. "Hmmm," he mumbled as he thought it through. "It might work, it depends…"

"On?" she prompted when he grew quiet.

He looked down at her, deciding whether or not to risk scaring away this tentative trust they had formed. "On what you did to get in here."

She pressed her lips together and turned away from him, to lean back against the wall as she had been when she woke him.

"Why does that matter?" she asked softly.

He watched her carefully as he answered. "Because, my dear brother will not simply come when he is called. Especially by someone like me, who is in here for… Less than noble reasons." Fenna glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, Loki took that to be permission, and continued. "So if you are in here for a similar reason, Thor might not deem it necessary to pay you a visit, simply because you ask him to."

Fenna closed her eyes and said, "There must be a way to lure him here."

Loki smiled, "Why exactly do we need to involve my brother at all?"

Fenna opened her eyes, "We do not, if there is another way then we will put them in a pile and choose the best one."

Loki chuckled, and for a time they were silent, until Fenna snapped her fingers.

"Maybe I collapse on the ground, you can shout for help, and the guards will come running to save me. When they appear I will set ìfi free to knock them down. I will escape, and then free you."

"Who is Ìfi?" Loki asked.

Fenna looked around, then knelt to the ground and whispered something with her head tucked. Bright red-orange light erupted by her feet, and the small light-fox jumped from her lap and stood curled about her feet.

Loki knelt down and lifted a hand as though to touch it. He stopped his hand by the barrier, and then lowered it with a sigh.

"He is beautiful." Loki exclaimed, "What is he?"

Fenna stroked the luminescent creature lovingly and looked up, "He is my guardian, my friend from home."

Loki smiled and dropped even lower to look the creature in the eye. "Hello Ìfi." He crooned gently.

The little fox lifted its head and looked to Fenna before slowly creeping from behind her legs and walking to the barrier. It stopped just short of the barrier, sniffed the crystal-light and sneezed. Loki chuckled, and the fox yipped softly before turning and jumping onto Fenna's lap. She sat cross-legged so the little creature could curl-up and sleep in her lap.

She giggled, "Just like you," she said, "sleepy from doing nothing."

Loki scoffed, but looked at the little form fondly. He wanted to ask more about it, but didn't want to risk her turning away from him again. So he settled on the floor beside her, the barrier separating them by mere inches.

"I like the plan," he said, "with one question, how do I know I can trust you to come back for me?"

Fenna looked up, shock plain on her face, "There is no doubt, I will come for you! I made a promise. Besides, I will need your help to heal this," she held out her arm as a reminder, "Fear not, there will be time while Ìfi guards us for me to free you. Then I will need your help with the fighting."

Loki considered all this. He wanted to trust her, but the plan relied heavily on her word, otherwise she could simply escape without involving him at all. On the other hand, if she was caught and the plan thwarted, then he would not be in any trouble, and nothing would really change.

He smiled, "Alright, Fen, I trust you."

She smiled brightly, and forgot to shout at him for calling her Fen. "Excellent! We shall call this plan 'Get help'!" Loki's mouth popped open, startled, and Fenna paused her excitement. "What?"

Loki looked at her carefully, suddenly suspicious. "Why that name?"

She smiled innocently, "Because when I fall down you will shout "Get help!" as loud as you can, until the guards come running to help me!"

Loki frowned, "We don't want them fetching help Fenna."

Her excitement died down, and she folded her arms to sulk. "Fine, what do _you_ want to call it?"

He studied her, deciding whether she was more beautiful like this, or when she smiled. He couldn't reach the decision, and instead chose to shrug, "We can call it 'Get Help' if you want."

"But what is wrong? Why did you flinch at that name?"

Loki smiled faintly, "Maybe one day I will tell you, maybe on the same day you tell me what you did to get thrown in here?"

She frowned into her lap, but whispered, "Maybe."

Loki smiled to himself, and they sat in silence for a while.

Loki eventually asked, "Where will you go?"

Fenna was stroking Ìfi, and shrugged. "Home, if I can find a way."

"Where do you call home?" Loki asked, terrified that each question would be one too many and she would shut him out again.

She shrugged, "You do not know it." Loki felt the sting of disappointment, until she continued softly. "I live at the edge of a forest, on the shores of the sea. In Alfheimr with the rest of my kin. Ìfi too, has a home there. One day we will go back, and I will dip my toes in the frothy waves as they break the sand on my doorstep. I will walk under the ancient trees, and dance among the flowers in the spring. One day, Loki, I swear it."

He turned his head to the side, touched by the pain behind her words and in her voice. He wanted to comfort her, he had the strangest urge to brush back her hair, and his hand raised up to touch the barrier instinctively. Fenna peeked up at him, and smiled. She raised her hand to mirror his, and brought it so far as to touch the barrier, Loki placed his hand over hers. It seemed to him, that her skin glowed a little brighter, and in that moment he understood what his mother had said when she told him the Ljósálfar shone like the sun. Their beauty akin to starlight.

Fenna lowered her hand first, and cleared her throat. "And where will you go?" she asked.

His eyes became distant, and he looked away. "I don't know. There are so many places I cannot return to, and many I have never even seen. Perhaps I will visit Jotunheim, there is surely more to that god-forsaken place than ice and stone."

"I have never been to Jotunheim, but I do know that the icy fortress is alone. There is much beauty in that world, I am certain you will find what you are looking for."

Loki smiled tightly, and sighed. "So when do you want to do this?"

Fenna's eyes lit mischievously, "Is there any reason to wait for tomorrow?"

Loki stared at her, could she be serious? He wasn't sure if he should object, wasn't there more planning to do? As he looked on her, her eyes shining with hope, he knew there was no way he could wait a second longer to free her. He had to know what it was like to touch her for real, to hold her hand as they stepped through the hidden portals together and left this accursed place far behind.

He got to his feet, and she mirrored his action. "No, I can't think of a reason to wait. Let's do this." She nodded, her lips pressed in a tight line. …..

Ìfi danced at her feet nervously, and she lowered herself carefully to the ground by the barrier, door-side.

Loki looked over at her, and she opened one eye, smiled and then closed the eye again, a mask of sleep slipping into place. He looked at her for a moment, wondering how such a creature could have bewitched him so quickly and completely.

He stepped to the front of his own cell and took a deep breath. How could she know that this little plan of hers was so close to the ones that had gotten him and Thor out of so much trouble before?

"Help!" He yelled as loud as he could, "Somebody help me!"

He continued to yell for about a minute before a single guard stalked over to his cell and slapped the barrier with his weapon.

"Quiet down Loki." He said with a sneer.

Loki slammed his fist against the barrier, "You buffoon, look, this girl has feinted. Go and get help before I call my brother and get your insolent are thrown in here with me!"

The guard glanced at Fenna uncertainly, and then back to Loki, who kept up a steady stream of panic until the guard dropped his weapon and called for backup. He shouted for Loki to get back, which he did. When two other guards arrived, they approached Fenna's cell uncertainly.

"Stay back miss!" They yelled, but true to the plot, Fenna didn't move. As they slid her door open, Loki saw Ìfi slip from under her shirt and slink around behind the guards. When all three were inside Fenna swept her feet round, flooring one of the startled guards and unbalancing the others.

Ìfi launched himself at one of the remaining guards throats, and Fenna leapt to her feet, ready to face down the last guard. He was too quick, however, backing out of his cell before Fenna could get to him. He slammed his hand on the quick shut and the barrier came down locking all but himself inside.

Fenna growled menacingly, and turned to the prone guard. She kicked the side of his head hard, knocking him out cold, and relieved him of his sword. She turned to the guard that Ìfi was entertaining, and pushed him against the barrier, sword pressed against his throat.

"Lower the barrier!" She roared.

The outside guard hesitated, unsure if he should run for help, or stay and help his friend.

"I know there are no more of you, or more would have come to your aid already. Now lower the barrier, or watch me gut your friend." She stared at the outside guard, her eyes burning, and pressed the sword hard enough against the other guard's throat to draw blood.

He cried out, and his friend buckled. "Wait!" He cried, "Don't hurt him, I'm opening the door."

He dropped the barrier, and Fenna kept a firm grip on the other guard's collar as she marched him over to Loki's cell.

"Open the door!" She said, and Loki came to smirk at the guards.

"But-"

"I said open the door!" She shouted, opening another line of red in the guard's neck.

"Alright," said the free guard. He hurried to the switch, and flicked open Loki's cell.

Loki couldn't believe it. Other prisoners were starting to wake up and gather at the front of their cells, he smirked and hopped down from his cell elegantly. He reached over and grabbed the other guard by the collar.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this." He said, before taking the guard's sword and throwing him into his old cell and slamming the barrier back into place.

He turned to Fenna and relieved her of her guard. He joined the unconscious guard in her old cell, and they locked the cell on them both.

Loki turned to Fenna just as she was enchanting Ìfi back into a tattoo on her hip, he wasted no time admiring the creamy skin, and grabbed her hand instead. "Come, we haven't got much time. Someone will surely have heard that."

"Wait," said Fenna, but Loki didn't pause as he pulled her along behind him up the stairs and to the left. "Shouldn't we release the other prisoners? They need our help too!"

Loki shook his head and kept running, "They are dangerous criminals Fenna, I won't turn them loose here."

When she didn't say anything in return, he dropped the matter. He lead her as fast as they both could run for a time, suddenly they were outside, and Loki pulled them to a stop.

"Catch your breath." He said, panting heavily.

Fenna was breathing normally, and poked his tummy playfully, "See I told you you would get fat."

Loki squirmed, and slapped her hand away, "Quiet you! I need to concentrate."

Fenna crouched, and pulled Loki down with her so they were hidden behind a pot plant and some shrubbery. He turned to protest and she slapped a hand over his mouth. His eyes widened, and she held a finger over her own mouth, becoming motionless. Soon he could hear it too, footsteps as a patrol passed by. She waited for a few seconds after he could no longer hear them, and then relaxed and dropped both her hands.

Loki caught her hand, "Fenna." He said, softly.

She hushed him, and stroked his cheek. "I know."

He closed his eyes, savouring the feel of her soft hands against his cheek. Suddenly his eyes opened.

"We have to go."

He grabbed her hand once more and led her away. They ghosted down the streets together, Loki made this turn and that, leading them deeper into the city. Twice more they had to dive around a corner to avoid guards that only Fenna managed to hear, but eventually they made it to a small abandoned building. Loki pushed the door open slowly, and led Fenna inside.

"Loki?" She whispered, "I don't think we're alone."

Suddenly a dim light flooded the room, and Fenna hissed. There was a woman in the room with them. Fenna tried to jump back and away, but Loki held her hand fast. She growled and started to fight, but Loki shushed her.

"Fenna wait, please. This is my mother, Fenna, this is my mother." She started to calm, and stared at Loki in shock.

Frigga stepped forward, her eyes kind, but her lips were set in a disapproving line. Fenna yanked her arm from Loki's grasp and scuttled back, until she hit the wall.

"What is this?" She looked at Loki with wide eyes, "You betrayed me?"

Loki held up both his hands, "No, Fen listen to me, this is my mother. She is a healer. She can help you."

Fenna clutched her arm, "I have charmed this. It can wait. Loki we have to go now, they are looking for us." She shifted across the wall, behind Loki, and towards the door.

He turned round and grabbed her. "No Fenna, she will help you."

Frigga stepped forward slowly. "Let me see child." She held out her hand and waited.

Fenna looked at Loki, her blue eyes shining with fear and uncertainty, he nodded with encouragement and pulled her gently forward, giving her arm to his mother.

Frigga bent over her tattoo, she studied it for a long while, and then sighed.

"Loki." Said Frigga gently.

Loki closed his eyes and pinched his nose. "You said you could help her!"

Frigga sighed again, "Loki this is stronger magic than I possess-"

"No!" He said, "I promised her."

"I know son, but this is not the same kind of magic. All I can do it bind the spell she already holds. To save her strength." She caught Fenna's eye, "I can bind it for you, but only your healers can fix this."

Fenna refused to meet her eye, but nodded her consent. Frigga muttered something under her breath and held her hands to the elf's arm. Fenna gasped, and pulled her arm away.

Loki rushed to her side, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, and looked up without meeting Frigga's eye, "Thank you." She mumbled.

Loki went to his mother, "Is she going to be alright?"

Frigga nodded, "Yes, son. But Loki-"

He pulled her into a hug and breathed in relief. "Thank you, mother."

Frigga smiled, "Yes, but Loki-"

Loki turned away, "We have no time. Thank you mother, truly. But we need to go."

"Loki!" Frigga said sharply, but Loki was already pulling Fenna out the door.

"I will return!" He said as they left, Fenna turned back to look at Frigga one last time.

Frigga met her eyes, and a long look passed between them in that second before Loki pulled her from the house.

They made it as far as the edge of the city. Just as they thought they were safe, just as Loki was about to pull them into the forest and make for the hidden caves where they would find a portal. That's when the guards caught them.

Fenna ducked, her eyes wide, and she cried out "Loki!"

Loki turned around, startled by how loud she had shouted, just in time to duck at the sword being swung at his neck.

"Fenna!" He called, and dove to her side. Ìfi was out and fighting already, but Fenna was being caged in. Loki pulled on his magic, and sent a dozen projections of himself to dart about and confuse the guards.

He tugged on Fenna's arm and she turned swinging. He ducked and secured her other arm.

"It's me!" He said, "We don't have much time, get low and move fast. The cave is just up there, climb to the highest point, it will take you to Vanaheim, from there you can find one of your people and get back to Alfheim."

Fenna nodded, "Ok, let's go."

Loki nodded, and motioned for her to go first. "Don't stop, I will follow."

He watched as she scuttled into the trees and disappeared from view, then he straightened up and turned around. "Hello brother."

"Loki!" Thor's voice was deep with disapproval.

Loki sighed and let his shadow-selves disappear. He held up his hands, "You caught me."

Thor looked all around, "What kind of trick is this? Where are you really, and where is the girl?"

Loki smiled, "There is no girl. We parted ways a long time ago."

Thor edged towards him slowly, the guards all stood back, and Thor kept turning his head, trying to look in every direction at once in case Loki jumped from the shadows to stab him. Loki chuckled.

"What's wrong brother? Afraid of your own shadow?"

Thor grumbled deep in his chest and grabbed Loki hard by the shoulder. When he didn't disappear, Thor twisted his arm behind his back and push Loki forward.

"What are you doing Loki?"

Loki smiled, "Whatever do you mean brother? It seemed like a perfectly good night for a stroll."

…..

Thor frog-marched Loki to the palace, they bound him in chains, and halted him outside the throne room. While they waited, Loki closed his eyes and sent an avatar to the mountain cave where he knew she would be waiting. If he concentrated very hard, he knew the place well enough to see through its eyes.

She was biting her thumb, and pacing as dawn broke into the cave. Ìfi crouched at the entrance, alternating between watching the trees and twitching his tail at Fenna. As Loki's avatar appeared, Ìfi yipped in surprise, and Fenna ran to the mouth of the cave.

"Loki!" She cried in relief, "I thought the worst, and maybe I had the wrong cave, but the magic is strong here. Even now I feel it pull us forward." She paused as she saw his expression. "What is it?"

Loki smiled sadly, "I, ah, I didn't make it Fen."

She frowned, "But you are here?"

He nodded, "Yes, but not really. This is just an illusion." He gestured to himself, she followed his hands and stepped closer. He held up his hands and took a step back.

"Careful, Fen, it won't last if you touch it."

She paused, her beautiful eyes scrunched in confusion. "I don't understand, where are you really?"

He sighed, "I got caught, I'm back home, where I belong it seems."

Fenna's eyes welled up, "What does this mean? You are not coming? You are in prisoned again?"

"It would appear so."

She raised her voice, "No! What… What will they do to you? What will they do to you because of me?"

"Easy," said Loki, "it's going to be alright. I will get out, we managed to hatch a plan and escape in a matter of hours, I will be out before you know it."

Fenna huffed, and leant against the cave wall, "Then I will wait here for you."

"No, Fen you have to go, the guards will be looking for you."

She threw her arms up, "But you just said you will escape!"

"I will," He said, trying to calm her down, "I will fen, and I will come to you as soon as I am free. But until then it's not safe for you here. Go home, take Ìfi back to his family. Dip your toes in the sea for me, I will come for you. I promise!"

Fenna puffed a lock of hair from her eyes, and folded her arms. Loki smiled, and stood before her. She looked away, until she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Loki," she started, unfolding her arms and lifting them to ghost near his cheeks.

He smiled ruefully. "I know." And she smiled sadly.

"I will wait for you." She said.

He laughed, "I will hurry to your side!" He suddenly looked to the side, "I have to go…"

He opened his real eyes to a not-so-gentle prodding by Thor.

"Brother! Wake up, it is time."

Loki shook his head, and turned to Thor, "What is happening here?"

Thor stared at the doors, "Father wants a word."

Loki nodded, "Ah."

 ***End, at the opening scenes of Thor II The Dark World***


End file.
